yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 035
の ！ おジャマデルタハリケーン | romaji = Kyōdai no Kessoku! Ojama Deruta Harikēn | japanese translated = Union of Brothers! Ojama Delta Hurricane | episode number = 35 | japanese air date = June 1, 2005 | english air date = February 7, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | animation director = Ko Seong Woon }} "Sibling Rivalry", known as "Union of Brothers! Ojama Delta Hurricane" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on June 1, 2005 and in the United States on February 7, 2006. Summary Chazz Princeton has been at the Slifer Red dorm for two months, and he is exasperated that he does not have enough space in the small room he stays in to fit all of his possessions. The spirit of Ojama Yellow appears and asks Chazz if they can search for his missing brothers. He declines, and Ojama Yellow cries. Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale arrive and inform Chazz that Chancellor Sheppard wants to see him. When he gets there, Sheppard informs him that someone has suddenly offered to buy Duel Academy, and its ownership will be decided in a Duel between the buying party and a student representative. The buyers had made a deal with Seto Kaiba, the owner of Duel Academy. Kaiba states that there is no student at the Academy will lose to them. Jaden volunteers, but Sheppard states that the representative has been picked by the opponent. It's Chazz. Sheppard receives a video phone call, and the buying party reveals themselves as Chazz's brothers, Slade and Jagger. They reiterate their plan to rule over the financial, political and Dueling worlds. Chazz was supposed to handle the latter part, but due to his failures, Slade and Jagger have decided to take matters into their own hands. Jaden comments that the brothers are amateurs at Dueling, so Chazz should have no problem beating them. Slade reveals the match stipulations - Chazz will not be permitted to use any monster that has more than 500 attack points, and Slade will be using the rare Dragon cards that they had previously attempted to give to Chazz. Jaden complains that that's unfair, but Slade states that Kaiba has already agreed to the stipulations. They reveal that the Duel will take place in three days, and Chazz immediately leaves the office. As he's walking, Chazz overhears various other students express concern that he'll lose the Duel purposely so that his brothers can take control of Duel Academy. Jaden defends him, but Chazz tells him not to get involved. Bastion Misawa, Alexis Rhodes and Zane Truesdale arrive, and Zane states that Chazz can't even Duel at all at this point - he doesn't have cards that have less than 500 attack. Chazz confirms this - the only monster in his current Deck that meets the match stipulations is "Ojama Yellow". Professor Banner offers up a rumor. He states that deep in the island's forest, there exists a well that students used for disposing of weak cards that they did not want. Though a rumor, it could be their only chance. The rumor also says that the well is haunted by the angered Duel Spirits of the cards. Chazz heads to the well, with Jaden accompanying him, much to the former's chagrin. When they get near, they are assaulted by the spirits, but nothing actually happens, since the monsters have no attack points. They enter, and find the rumor to be true. The ground of the well is littered with weak cards. They encounter the spirits of "Ojama Green" and "Ojama Black", who claim that they wouldn't be weak if they were combined with their brother, "Ojama Yellow". The spirit of that card appears from Chazz's coat, and the brothers have their reunion. Chazz agrees to take all the cards in the well back to the dorm with him to try to build a new Deck. Days later, the Duel begins, and Chazz reveals that his Deck only contains monsters that have zero ATK. Chazz begins by Summoning monsters with high DEF, such as "Soul Tiger" and "Spirit of the Breeze". Slade Summons "King Dragun", "Luster Dragon #2, "Hyozanryu" and "Luster Dragon" by the end of this second turn, but Chazz saves himself by playing "The Dark Door", which restricts the amount of monsters that may attack in a turn to one. Slade keeps up the offense anyway, and he soon uses "Dust Tornado" to destroy "The Dark Door", leaving Chazz with only one turn to stop Slade's attack force. Chazz plays a combo in several stages. He uses "Painful Choice", letting Slade pick one of five cards to go to his hand while the rest go the Graveyard. Slade chooses the only non-monster, "Thunder Crash", since it will leave Chazz with fewer monsters to defend with. Chazz says that's exactly what he expected him to do. He then plays "Enchanting Fitting Room", which lets him Summon all three of his Ojamas. After that, he plays "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!", which destroys all of Slade's monsters. By using "Thunder Crash", Chazz destroys the Ojamas and inflicts 900 damage to Slade. He finally Summons "Chaos Necromancer", whose original attack of zero rises to 3300, due to the eleven monsters in his Graveyard. He attacks directly, winning the Duel. The school is saved, and the Academy's students congratulate their latest hero with his signature cheer. Featured Duel: Chazz Princeton vs. Slade Princeton Turn 1: Chazz Chazz draws "Soul Tiger" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/2100) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Slade Slade draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse "Lord of Dragons" with "Divine Dragon Ragnarok" in order to Fusion Summon "King Dragun" (2400/1100) in Attack Position. Slade then activates the second effect of "King Dragun" to Special Summon "Luster Dragon #2 (2400/1400) in Attack Position. (Also, the first effect of "King Dragun" prevents Chazz from targeting Slade's Dragon-Type monsters with the effects of Spells, Traps, and monsters.) "King Dragun" attacks and destroys "Soul Tiger". "Luster Dragon #2" then attacks directly (Chazz 4000 → 1600). Turn 3: Chazz Chazz draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 4: Slade Slade draws "Luster Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1900/1600) in Attack Position. He then activates "King Dragun's" effect to Special Summon "Hyozanryu" (2100/2800) from his hand in Attack Position. "King Dragun" attacks and destroys Chazz's set monster. It is revealed to be "The Unhappy Maiden". Since "The Unhappy Maiden" was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, ending Slade's Battle Phase immediately. Turn 5: Chazz Chazz draws. He then Normal Summons "Spirit of the Breeze" (0/1800) in Defense Position. Chazz then activates "The Dark Door". Now while this card is face-up, both players can only attack with one monster during their respective Battle Phases. Turn 6: Slade Slade draws. "King Dragun" attacks and destroys "Spirit of the Breeze". Turn 7: Chazz Chazz draws. He then Normal Summons "Catnipped Kitty" (0/500) in Defense Position. Turn 8: Slade Slade draws "Dust Tornado". "King Dragun" attacks and destroys "Catnipped Kitty". Slade then Sets a card. Turn 9: Chazz Chazz draws. Slade activates his face-down "Dust Tornado" to destroy "The Dark Door". Chazz then activates "Painful Choice" to select "Relinquished", "Castle Gate", "Thunder Crash", "Copycat" and "Royal Magical Library" from his Deck and let Slade choose one card. The selected card will be added to Chazz's hand while the remaining cards will be sent to the Graveyard. Slade chooses to add "Thunder Crash" to Chazz's hand, so the selected monsters are sent to the Graveyard. Chazz then activates "Enchanting Fitting Room" to pay 800 Life Points (Chazz 1600 → 800) and see the top four cards of his Deck. If any Level 3 or lower Normal Monsters are picked up this way, Chazz can Special Summon. The cards are "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Green", "Ojama Black", and "Pot of Greed". "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Green" and "Ojama Black" are Special Summoned (0/1000 each) in Attack Position while "Pot of Greed" is returned to his Deck. Since Chazz has all three Ojama brothers face-up on his side of the field, he activates "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!" to destroy all cards on Slade's side of the field. Chazz then activates "Thunder Crash" to destroy all monsters he controls and inflict 900 damage to Slade (300 damage for each monster destroyed this way) (Slade 4000 → 3100). Chazz then Normal Summons "Chaos Necromancer" (0/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Chaos Necromancer", its ATK is equal to the number of monsters in Chazz's Graveyard times 300. There are currently eleven ("Chaos Necromancer": 0 → 3300/0). "Chaos Necromancer" attacks directly (Slade 3100 → 0). Differences in adaptations * The English dub omits Chazz complaining about how the Slifer Red dorm is too small to fit most of his belongings, cutting out shots of furniture, paintings, and antiques needing to be placed in a storage outside the building. * In the English dub, Chazz already gave up, saying they might as well pack their bags after the conversation with his brothers, as he didn't have the cards to fit the handicap, which Zane ended up explaining afterwards. In the original, Chazz intended on trying to build a deck, but wanted to do it alone, but Jaden and the others offered to help regardless, with Zane pointing out that Chazz likely has no cards to fit the handicap. * When Slade opens his briefcase to reveal the Dragon cards during the video phone call, the dub changes the "King Dragun", "Divine Dragon Ragnarok", "Tri-Horned Dragon" and "Lord of Dragons" that were present in the Japanese version to "Pyro Clock of Destiny", "Juragedo", "Dark Blade" and "Legendary Fiend", respectively. Two of these cards, "Juragedo" and "Legendary Fiend" were used by Yami Marik, whom shares Slade's English Voice Actor. * In the dub, Jaden sings the show's English theme song as he travels to the well with Chazz. * When Chazz Summons the "Ojamas", he announces that these cards have taught him something, though his explanation is preceded by the monsters guessing what it is. In the dub, the monsters' "lessons" are lazy and untidy habits, but Chazz says he learned that good brothers support each other. In the Japanese version, the monsters give various morals of camaraderie, but Chazz's lesson is that strength can be found even when your resources are from the absolute bottom of the heap. * In the original, after Chazz won, Jagger said to Slade that they would get their revenge, but Slade told him to quit it, asking if he could see it, as Chazz had grown up more than they had thought. In the English dub, Jagger mocked Slade for losing, with Slade saying that it was just one Duel, but Jagger said that one Duel made Chazz look like a hero, and a major headache to them. So while in the original, Slade and Jagger have learned to accept and acknowledge Chazz's growth, showing a sign of respect, the English dub has it that they are annoyed to have lost to him. * In the Japanese version, when Kaiba is informed of Chazz's victory, he simply answers that he didn't need to be told that Chazz won - he was confident that no student of his would lose to an amateur. In the dub, he comments that Slade and Jagger have "a lot to learn about world domination." Mistakes * In the dub, when Slade tells Chazz about the conditions of the Duel, he states that Chazz cannot use monsters that have more than 500 Life Points, when he should have said attack points. * When Slade destroys "The Unhappy Maiden", Chazz claims its effect ends his turn automatically, when it only ends the Battle Phase. * During the scene in which Jaden and Chazz are inside the well in the dub, a "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" card can be seen adjacent to "Ojama Black" and "Ojama Green". This is strange because the well is supposed to be home to weak cards while the "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" is actually quite strong. In the Japanese version, a "Jinzo" card is there which is also a quite strong card. * Additionally in the dub, during the scene when Chazz annoyedly gets up to leave after "Ojama Yellow" is reunited with "Ojama Black" and "Ojama Green", a "Cyber Dragon" card can be seen to the right of his head, which is also a strong card. In the Japanese version, a "Skull Servant" card is there instead. * And again, in the dub, after Chazz turns away after calling "Ojama Black" and "Ojama Green" a few cards short of a deck, yet another "Cyber Dragon" can be seen next to Jaden's right shoulder. In the Japanese version, a "Griggle" card is there instead. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.